I Promise You
by Claire
Summary: Two souls have unknowingly bonded together and now, try as they may to get away from each other, fate keeps bringing them back together. This is a Pan and Trunks romance that a friend of mine wrote, I'm just reposting it for her. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I Promise You

Chapter 1

Pan

It was just like old times, Trunks and I just sitting, watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. I lied down on my back and stared aimlesslyup into the magenta sky. It should have been a happy time for me, but something was bothering me. 

"Trunks?"

"Humm?" he asked as he lied down beside me, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Do you ever wonder, what happened to make it all change?" He opened his eyes to stare at me with a questioning look.

"I mean, it seems like one day you're a happy-go-lucky child and life is simple. And then…the next day…you're all grown up and life is complicated and confusing and unsure."

Trunks chuckled a little at me. He turned on his side to face me. "What's really bothering you Pan?"

I sighed, he knew me all too well. "I'm just worried…about going off to college. America's a long way from Japan. I'll miss it, being able to see all my friends and family when ever I want. And I know a lot of things are going to change…things that I want to stay the same…"

He reached out to me and pulled me close to him. I just rested my head on his well-toned chest as he wrapped his arms securely around me. It was a comforting embrace from one good friend to another, but it still meant much more to me.

It was true that I'd had a crush on him since I was a little girl, when we made that trip into outer space, just him, me…and my grandpa. It was rather comical look back on some of the things we had done, but I would always remember it because that was when I truly fell for Trunks. But, lying in the grass under the dimming sky in his arms, I denied all my growing feelings for him and told myself that I had gotten over that little girl crush, even though my heart still fluttered when he was near.

Even if Trunks didn't love me we were still very good friends. I could not bring myself to tell him that what I was truly worried about was losing him as a close friend in the time that I'd be gone. I knew that if that were to happen I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Trunks

I got the feeling that there was still something bothering her that she wasn't telling me, but I figured asking her about it wouldn't do any good. She'd tell me when she wanted to.

So we just lied there, the sky now striving to lose the last glow of day. I felt, probably for the first time in my life, helpless. Helpless, to be able to do nothing but hold Pan who was on the verge of tears, and to have no idea why. So I tried my best to comfort her.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you Pan…no matter what. I promise you."

With those words the first crystal tear slipped from her eyes, down her cheek, and eventually fell to my chest. There was nothing I could do but hold her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

I Promise You

Chapter 2

Goten

It seemed as if everyone was there from the Sons to the Briefs to the Chestnut family. Even Vegeta made an appearance. Yep I was certain, everyone was there… that is except my dad of course. We all knew that it was more important that he be where he was then here in a crammed airport, but we still all wished he could be there. 

I looked over at Pan who held the attention of all within the huge group. She seemed very put together and ready to start a new life at an American college, but anyone who truly knew her well, could see the sadness behind her eyes. 

"Now Pan you're going to call me as soon as you get there and tell me about all the cute American guys you see right?" That was Bura for you. 

Pan just laughed at Bura's antics, "Of course Bura, I'll keep you informed."

"Now Pan you be careful, okay? It's different over there, and dangerous." Everyone knew that it was an empty warning since Pan was by far one of the strongest women in the world, but you couldn't blame a father for caring.

"Don't worry so much daddy."

Then a stewardess came on the intercom announcing that Pan's flight to San Diego was boarding. 

"Well it looks like I'll have to be going," sighed Pan. We all started on our rounds of final hugs and kisses good bye. When it came my turn I grabbed her in my arms and gave her a huge bear hug swinging her around in the process. "Now don't let me hear that any guys are taking advantage of my niece, you hear?"

"Don't worry Uncle Goten, I'll make sure it doesn't happen." 

I smiled at her and let her go to the next person. The last person to say good bye to her was Trunks. He leaned in and gave her a nice friendly hug. "If you need anything at all you just call, okay? I'm never to busy for you." Said Trunks. Pan just nodded her head and put on a fake smile. 

With that she slung her carry-on over her shoulder and proceeded to the gate.

I looked at Trunks, my best friend who I'd known almost all my life. It might not have been obvious to anyone else, but I could definitely tell there was something happening to Trunks. It might have been the sadness that I saw at that moment that resembled Pan's or it might have been the love I saw clearly in his eyes when he said his good byes to Pan just a few moments ago.

Pan 

That had to have been one of the hardest things I've ever done. To leave behind everyone I loved all at once for a completely different place. I walked down the long rows of the 747 looking for my seat. I eventually found it up a narrow flight of stairs. It amazed me how big some of these planes could be and how in the world they got in the air with so much mass. Had I not so much stuff to truck to California I would have just flown myself.

I sat down and leaned back against the surprisingly comfortable chair. Silently tears started to stream down my face. I'd managed to hold them in around all my family and friends, but then I was alone with no one I knew to see the shame of me crying.

I turned my head to look out the window at the side of the airport. I could see people lining the windows of the airport to look at the plane, all in hopes of managing to see one of their loved ones through one of the small plane windows. I knew more then likely most of them were my family. As I looked through the ranks of people in hopes of seeing someone I could recognize, I saw one person that stood out from the rest of the crowd, in my minds eyes he glowed with a soft blue-purple aura. And unlike all the others who were just staring at the plane in general, he looked strait at me as if knowing I was there without question. And even though I couldn't see him very clearly from that distance I knew who it was. Trunks.

Trunks

I went to work after seeing Pan off. I sat in my big office overlooking Satan City from the big Capsule Corp. building. For some reason I couldn't manage to concentrate on my work. I just kept imagining looking out the window at the plane that was going to take Pan so far away from me. I loathed that plane and the people who piloted it because of that, but I knew despite my sadness for Pan's departure, that this is what Pan wanted. She could have gone to any college or university in Japan, but she chose San Diego University so that she could see the world… and to get away from her family. That thought stung me for some reason that I couldn't understand. 

I knew every else missed her but it seemed like I was the only one who was really effected. I felt like every minute she was gone my lungs got tighter and it became harder and harder to even breath.


End file.
